Team Killer
Team Killer is a deranged undead RED Scout TF2 Monster that wears an eerie mask. He/it was created by YouTube user Lemurfot and is based on various villains from horror/slasher films. Appearance and Personality Team Killer seems to be the reanimated corpse of a Scout. Its face is hidden by a white mask, similar to the one worn by Michael Myers of Halloween fame. It also appears to have long gray hair (although it may be a wig), which it curiously keeps in a girlish ponytail. Its arms and legs are wrapped in bandages. As indicated by its name, Team Killer hunts and slaughters people wearing the same team-colored clothes as it is, namely RED. Apparently, it hunts 24/7, since it's never been seen doing anything else. Why it does this is unknown, but it probably has to due with some dark and mysterious past and why it's undead in the first place. It doesn't attack BLU members unless they directly threaten it, but it acts more remorseful when dealing with them and may let them live. Disguised BLU Spies are at risk around Team Killer. It is known for striking fear into the hearts of its targets before it goes in for the kill. Occasionally, it goes out of its way to do so, leaving the corpses of previous victims out in the open or even using them as puppets. Unusually for a Scout, Team Killer doesn't speak very often; in fact, it is completely mute. It seems as though it lacks any true emotion, silently and efficiently carrying out its gruesome vendetta like a machine with no will of its own. Origin Team Killer is actually a father of his 18 years daughter "Jenny". Team Killer is alone father beacuse when Jenny got born his wife died. Team Killer have been taking care of Jenny since she was born. And in this video she is 18 years old. So Team Killer took his daughter outside to show her where he grew up. But then these unkown team (who are buch of assholes) came up from nowhere and killed him and his daughter. Abilities and Weaponry Team Killer has all the speed and agility of an ordinary Scout, but its mixed with stealth, durability, and power. By remaining hidden from sight, it instills its target with paranoia and waits for a little while before sneaking up from behind or appearing just out of the corner of its target's eye. Team Killer may look scrawny, but it has enough inhuman strength to tear appendages off of someone's body with its bare hands. Gripping victims by their necks and choking them to death isn't unheard of, either. Still, Team Killer uses weapons for most of its kills. It has a vast arsenal of crude weapons (similar to Christian Brutal Sniper). Most commonly, it attacks with a butcher's knife or wooden stakes. It doesn't exactly wield these weapons with much finesse, but it finishes its opponents off quickly and with little effort. Being undead, Team Killer is nigh impossible to permanently dispose of. It somehow even recovered from getting blown to bits by a rocket. It can be assumed that, being undead, Team Killer doesn't respawn the same way as other TF2 characters do and simply rises again after some time has passed. Faults and Weaknesses This may be a bit of a stretch, but Team Killer has only been seen at nighttime, suggesting that it's not active during the day. Also, it doesn't seem to ever stray far away from koth_harvest_event. While not exactly weaknesses, if these observations are taken as fact then it might make avoiding Team Killer easier. Trivia Team Killer uses a hexed Undead Scout skin, found here. In addition, most of its items/weapons are from the hexed Night of the Living Update model pack, found here. Notable Videos *Team Killer *Team Killer 2 *When I am Team Killing *Team Killer 3 *Rave Killer *Team Killer - The Sad Beginning Category:Berserkers Category:Butchers Category:Demonic Category:Lawful Evil beings Category:Monsters made by Lemurfot Category:Scouts